Specatulclar Spiderman season 3
by Spider man fan
Summary: After nearly every super villain in New York City was locked up, it seemed that the world didn't need Spiderman anymore, and Peter certainly didn't want to be Spiderman any more after what happened to Norman and since he lost all his friends, everyone will return like green goblin, harry Gwen, MJ black cat and ant may and new people will show up like miles Morales and scorpion!
1. Episode 1

Flint Marco a sand powered X super-villain was a homeless bum who could not pay for food and did not want to steal, but one faithful day flints was walking out in the streets when he over heard tomb stone taking 9000 dollars in cash after he made a deal with someone, then tomb stone told his goons to kill the guy he made a deal with and gunfire was heard.  
Sand man then turned into sand moving himself towards the goons and then from sand he turned back into human throwing one of the goons in the air then he turned big grabbed, the other one, and threw him miles away!  
flint turned normal and punched tomb stone in the face his hand immediately shattered "my turn" tomb stone said then he grabbed sand man and started to choke him but sandman turned back into sand and tomb stone got supervised meanwhile Spiderman swung freely through the city when he heard tomb stone voice "hmmm better go check that out" he thought to  
himself and swung towards it "Marko?!" your alive?" "yeah I heard him and thought I would check it out" "so Marko your following in my lead good for you!" i mean  
its not like you should follow in anybody else lead" tomb stone jumped at them but spidery jumped back and then came at him with a punch to the face at tomb causing him  
to fall but he quickly got back up and grabbed Spiderman choking him and then he smashed poor spidey's head on his knee  
then tombstone smashed a nearby water tank "oh on" Marko cried and then  
as the water came out and took over him tomb stone then tyred to run but Marko got up "your goner have to do better then that!" sand man cried as he turned into sand,  
then he went inside toms mouth and nose causing him to choke and die.

afterword's Spiderman woke up with a note on him it said" good luck out there spidey" peter read it and  
jumped in the air , he swung around a little  
before stoping at his house and cradling into bed "what a day, well at least I didn't see any of my friends today" peter laughed and closed his eyes,  
when he fell asleep he had a terrible dream "HAHAHHHAAAAAAAAAA" may paker woke up to her son screaming "PETER!?" she ran to his room and  
opened the door "are you okay honey? "yeah ant may i jus had a really bad dream" he said "oh peter don't worry its okay " she said and gave him a kiss an hug goodnight.


	2. Episode 2

Miles woke up with a fright he had a horrible nightmare that his hero, 'The Spectacular Spiderman' had tried to kill him. "Miles honey…!" his mother called,  
"Get up! You don't want to be late for first day at the new school!" Miles glanced at the Spiderman poster hung up on the wall. "I wish I could be like you." he said.  
"Miles, come on!" yelled Miss Morales. "Coming, mum." Miles yelled back.  
Felicia woke up she was so happy to get a new start at a new school, but she worried about her parents her dad rotting away in prison, and her mum sick in bed.

her mom could die at any moment and her dad could be killed. she went to see her mom "Felicia darling is that you" her raspy voice seemed so far away but yet she was right  
there.

Miles was greeted by Flash Thompson, the school jock. "Hey, you're that new kid right?" he asked "Yeah" Miles replied.  
"Well, I'm Flash and i would like to welcome you to our school, now here's the thing, you could be as popular as me one day but for now you just gota follow in my lead"  
He pointed to Peter, Gwen and Harry "stay away from those freaks okay" The bell rang. Miles went to roll call, he had a bit of trouble finding it but when he did he sat down next to an attractive girl with long blond hair and big blue sally looked at the boy siting next to her he had light brown skin, black shaved hair and a cap that had the letter M on it.

At the end of the day Felicia walked home, she didn't feel like catching the bus.  
She worried about her sick, dying mother. then she started to think about Norman Osborn-the man who  
ruined her mothers business. She was glad he was dead. "Hello my dear" A mans voice said waking her from her thoughts, he had a Christmas hat on and a knife in his hand.

He came running at her She jumped out of the way and kicked him to the ground, but he got up and punched in the face she cried out in pain but kicked him in the face  
+Ring ring+ Felicia answered her phone, it was her mum, "Fffllliii..filca I love you"  
"Mum…mum!" She cried +Beep beep beep+ the phone hung up.  
Felicia ran into her house she had a feeling of dread. she slowly walked into her mothers room and saw her lying on the bed lifelessly with the black cat mask in her hand.

Felicia garbed her belt and mask sobbing as she did so, the cat suited up and hugged her dead mother "rest in peace" she told her.  
The door busted open as Felicia ran out, she ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the ground why? Why? WHYYYY!?  
The next day…  
Peter was on his way to the daily bugle when he ran into the new kid miles morals "aren't you that guy who takes photos of Spiderman?" "Yeah.." Peter replied "how did you know that?" "I'm his biggest fan!" do you know him?!"  
"Kind of" peter said a little creped out "dude that is so cool!" "Looked Id love to talk but I goat go bye." peter quickly walked away.

Miles waited for peter to leave than he ran up to the lab that Dr Corners used to own, he smashed the window and went inside the Glass went everywhere as a giant mutated spider  
came through and bite miles on the back! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" miles screamed and seconds later he passed out!

"Where...where am I?" Miles said felling weak he looked around and saw that he was in a white hospital room then with out waring webs shot out of his wrist and he jumped on the wall and broke it with his fist while doing so!  
Suddenly a tingly went off in his mind the do began to open an without thinking miles jumped out the window smashing it in the process. "I feel so alive! "he exclaimed.  
and he swung through the city without a care in the world for a whole hour!  
he jumped to the ground and suddenly a black substance came out of the sewer,made its way to Miles shoes and stuck itself on it as he swung away!


	3. Episode 3

Gwen got a message from Harry and went to his house. later Peter got a text message from Gwen. It read 'GET DOWN TO HARRY'S PLACE NOW!' As soon as Peter could,  
he went down to visit his now distant friends. Pet didn't really hang out with them anymore,he was still upset about gwen choseing harry over him  
he usually just ignored them. Peter arrived at Harry's house. He found his former friends sitting in Harry's room waiting for him.  
"ARE YOU SPIDERMAN?" Harry yelled "What are you talking about?"peter asekd shoked  
"Spidey comes along and you disappear you're the only one that can get a picture of him and i saw you that night at the dinner The Bugle nearly caught you,  
but they where too stupid to realize, that you killed my father!"Harry jumped at Peter Peter's spider sense went off Peter fell to the ground as Harry  
picked up his bag and searched through it.  
Harry violently pulled out Peter's Spiderman costume. Gwen gasped.  
"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS …GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW !" Harry screamed  
The Black Cat was going about her business when she was atacked bye a black crecture that nearly killed her, this slimy creature was in the shape of a HUMAN BEING.  
Startled, Felicia kicked the creature off but she got stabed in the gut feeling the blood on her stomach, as MILES - the black creature, ran towards her,ready  
to finish her off...  
peters spider sence went off again but this time it wasnt harry he turnned around and everything went black.  
later peter woke up and he saw a dead body he then ran toward the body and turned it over... Dead, BUT luckily It wasn't Gwen, sadly it was Harry's butler.  
someone must have killed him and taken Gwen and harry Peter thought to himself, but where?  
meanwhile miles was about to kill the black cat but then he thoughted to himself  
What are we doing? Where killing the girl that's what where doing! But she didn't do anything to us! Peter Parker cares very much about her, hurting her is  
hurting him! No! She haven't done anything to us! Paker is the one that betrayed us! I can't belive I looked up to spiderman , but he betrayed the venom,so he  
betrayed me, us we are one now and he cares about black cat so she must die!


	4. Episode 4

Balck cat couldent think of anything to do so she pulled out her sonic sound wave gun and hopelessly shot it at miles,  
he screams in pain and the 'black goo' jumps of him, he falls to the ground the goo falls through a crack in the roof and Felicia got away.  
she cry's and barley moves around, and who does she come across?spiderman swings away looking for Gwen and harry hoping she is still alive.  
spiderman turned around a Conner and sees a wounded, weak black cat so he swings up to her.  
Felicia turned away from spiderman in disgust he put his hand on her shoulder but she shoved it off "le-leave me alone! I hate you!" she began to cry...  
"cat let me help you...you're gonna die! cat? CAT? CAT?! peter put his hand on her chest he couldn't tell if she was alive. Peter swang to the nearest hospital ,  
before going in he took off her mask (incase they figured out that she was a a criminal) and clothes and replaced them with his blue shirt he jumped into one of the  
rooms and demanded " save this girl , she's going to die!"  
after that peter went looking for Gwen and harry, his fist top Harrys house, walking through the place it looked normal , it had been fixed up everything looked the  
same as it always did but the "secret room" the wine cellar caught peters eye. spiderman walked in to the room. instead of wine being in the room , Norman was  
standing above a table, on it was Gwen Stacy and harry Osborn...  
spiderman jumped at him and he jumped at spiderman they hit each other and fell to the ground spiderman jumped up quickly and kicked Norman. he then turned and  
looked at Gwen but his spider sense went of! and he was grabbed by Norman and pulled to the ground. Norman then started choking peter, things started to get blurry  
everything was going black...  
but just then a sharp metallic pole went right through Norman it was then pulled out went through him again and again and again peter looked up and saw Harry standing  
above him. Then Harry stuck out his hand and helped peter up "I'm sorry pet" he said "my dad never really died?... I guess he just faked his death cas he kidnaped me  
and Gwen right after I beat you up and- hur- hurt Gwen, you see the reason I have been so different lately is cas my dad has been paying by butler to put so kind of  
mind control, globulin green thing in my juice every morning and It made me do some... Really Horrible Stuff..." Harry looked at Gwen.  
Gwen she started to get up and peter ran over to her he smiled an she smiled. then they leaned in and they kissed and hugged for the rest of the day.


End file.
